LA VENTRUE ET MOI el amor de un vampiro
by iMmOortal
Summary: Una anarquia rota, un amor extraordinario, un destino lleno de misterios y secretos, y la reencarnasion del señor de las tinieblas convertido en mujer, y una mortal. Upierczi y Constance lucharan por estar juntos aunque les lleve la vida en conseguirlo.


LA VENTRUE ET MOI (PARTE 1)

Me llamo Kazumi Constance Brown, _(kazumi es porque mis padres tenían una gran afición a la cultura japonesa)_ ahora mismo tengo 76 años, a mi edad no espero cosas ostentosas ni aventuras por recorrer, nada por estilo, sin embargo esa no era mi decisión. A pesar de mis años, la vida me reservaba un último secreto el cual debía ser revelado.

Para poder ser entendida debo contar el principio. Nací en Europa Occidental, en una Comuna de Luxemburgo, Trasvlerges distrito de Diekirch. Fue un día muy lluvioso, o por lo menos eso fue lo que mi madre me conto cuando niña, tuve una infancia muy feliz, las grandes colinas que caracterizaban a Diekirch eran grandiosas para deslizarse con mis amigos en los días de sol. Mi vida paso tranquila, normal, hasta que cumplí 14 años. Era de mañana, me desperté sin recordar la fecha, Salí de mi habitación y no note nada irregular, era un sábado, y tenía clase de piano, tome mi cuaderno de partituras y sin más me despedí y salí de casa tranquilamente después de comer mi desayuno favorito, panqueques de nuez. Al estar en la cerca, mi madre me grito ¨ Rani, llega a las 12 en punto, o te meterás en bronca¨. _(Mi madre solía decirme de cariño Rani.)_

Sin más voltee y asentí con la cabeza. Fui por el camino del sendero, pase por la iglesia (_la vieille eglise), _muy hermosa como lo recuerdo, unos minutos más de caminata y llegue a la casa de la Sra. Clariss D´Adveng, una mujer francesa, viuda pues su marido la abandono por otra mujer casada, y el esposo de esta lo asesino por venganza. Así que la Sra. Claris tuvo que mantenerse enseñando música los últimos 15 años.

Al entrar a la casa acomode mis cosas y practique como lo hacia todos los Sabados, escribí unas partituras, y unas notas más, hasta que dieron las 11: 38, Salí y camine de regreso a casa, pero ese día se me hacia perfecto para pasar por el riachuelo que había en la zona boscosa, así que me adentre hasta llegar al sitio, el agua era perfecta para mojarme los pies, me saque los zapatos y las medias cortas , me senté en una piedra grande y cómoda, me desabotone las blusa un poco y me subí la falda para no mojarla, estaba inerte en el momento gratificante y de un momento a otro el sonido de un auto me despertó de la hipnosis en la que estaba, rápido me levante para inspeccionar, a unos 10 metros del riachuelo se estaba estacionando un bellísimo auto, un Pontiac Torpedo del 47, negro con costados rojos lustro, estaba frente a la mansión de la familia LaFONTAINE era una de las familias más ricas de toda Europa en esa época, claro que esa solo era una más de sus propiedades, lo que se hacía extraño fue que en más de 6 años nadie la había habitado. Del auto salió un hombre mayor, de unos 50 años tal vez, de muy buena facha, enseguida salió un chico de apariencia muy elegante, guapo, alto y con un porte magnifico, cabello pelirrojo, ojos de color azul grisáceo, y un cuerpo que hacia babear. De repente llego otro auto, pero de este salieron dos mujeres muy hermosas, como modelos o bailarinas, de figura esbelta y bien torneada, cabellos dorados y ojos claros, mujeres casi perfectas. Me embobe ahí unos minutos, hasta que sentí la mirada del chico apuesto mirando los arbustos donde me encontraba escondida husmeando. De inmediato me agache y me fui a gatas por mis cosas. Al ponerme decente di marcha hacia el camino del sendero, iba distraída pues en mi mente solo había la imagen del chico saliendo del auto, tan majestuoso tan galante, tan, tan… no sé cómo explicarlo. Al llegar a casa, eran justamente las 12, así que no hubo problemas, en la puerta del recibidor estaba toda mi familia y con un obsequio muy grande, fue inesperado puesto que olvide que era mi cumpleaños, y entrar a tu casa con una bienvenida gritando ¨FELICIDADES¨ era un tanto quita aliento. De prisa me llevaron a la sala para que abriera mi regalo, sin mucho afán, pues aun estaba sorprendida, abrí el obsequio, y o sorpresa era una casa de muñecas preciosa, se me hacía muy conocida, más que una casa parecía una gran mansión en miniatura, al término del festejo, con tarta y velitas, note que había pasado el día completo, y ya quería ir a la cama. Tome mis regalos y subí a mi habitación. Me cepille y aliste para dormir, claro sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la casa de muñecas que me había encantado, la mire fijamente para no olvidarla mientras durmiera, para saber que era real esa casita, a la mañana siguiente desperté en la mesa del tocador, con los brazos y la cabeza en la entrada de la mini casa, me estire y me pare rumbo al baño para darme una ducha, al salir y alistarme para el desayuno me percate que teníamos visitas, no sabía quiénes eran, las voces no me eran familiares pero se escuchaban muy seductoras, me escondí por las escaleras para husmear un poco, fue en vano pues no logre ver más que unos trajes negros. A los 10 minutos las visitas se retiraron y mama me llamo para que bajara, de inmediato le pregunte quienes eran esas personas, y ella me dio la noticia menos esperada que jamás hubiese imaginado, era la familia LaFONTAINE, que nos invitaba a tomar el té esa misma tarde.

LA VENTRUE ET MOI (PARTE 2)

En el momento que oí la palabra familia LaFONTAINE, La piel se me erizo, solo el recordar el rostro de ese chico tan apuesto, me ponía los pelos de punta. Intente disimular mi nerviosismo, y lo logre, al término del desayuno hice mis labores en casa y me hice la tonta un rato, no quería ver la hora, me aterrorizaba saberlo, pero gracias a mi madre me la dijo, que ya me cambiara para irnos que se hacía tarde y no quería dar una mala impresión. Sin más que hacer intente arreglarme lo mejor posible, pensando solo en el que dirá.

Subimos al coche de papa y tras unos minutos llegamos a la majestuosa mansión, mi madre en un murmuro dijo ¨que nervios¨ eso me dio aun mas inseguridad. Salimos y el mayordomo nos esperaba en la entrada de la gran casa. Si por fuera la casa era bellísima, por dentro era todo un palacio estilo victoriano, candelabros de oro, mesas y sillas de imperio tapizadas con gamuza roja, estatuas de mármol con expresiones muy realistas, corredores por todos lados, escaleras majestuosas, y al fin el destino, una sala con chimenea muy ostentosa, pieles de animales como alfombras una mesa de centro muy detallada y claramente hecha a mano.

En uno de los sillones se encontraba el hombre mayor que vi aquel día, de inmediato se levanto y nos dio una cálida bienvenida, nos invito a sentarnos mientras terminaban los preparativos para tomar el té en la terraza. Entre mí pensé ¨que alivio, el no está aquí¨ y como si leyera mi pensamiento el hombre mayor de nombre Marcus, me dijo en voz baja:

¨él no tarda en bajar¨

Me congele al escuchar su afirmación, así fue, segundos después el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida, se encontraba a unos metros de mi. El señor Marcus lo presento ante mi primero, se acerco, me tomo de la mano y dijo:

¨es un placer, me llamo Upierczi de LaFONTAINE¨

El modo en que se dirigió a mí, parecía tan seductor, su rostro perfecto, lo analice y no encontré falla alguna en él, su aroma a lima fresca me atraía aun mas, no pensé solo escuche y guarde sus palabras, su voz tan masculina y dulce a la vez, no había duda, me había enamorado.


End file.
